Blue Eyed Snake
by Kmiya
Summary: Ojos de serpiente, hechizantes. ¿Algún día podrá negarse a eso que sabe, muy bien, sólo los autodestruirá? Por el momento cree que no.


**¤ Claim:** Sgt. Stone/Snake Eyes.  
**¤ Prompt:** Sin necesidad de palabras.  
**¤ Palabras:** 833.  
**¤ Advertencia:** Slash, pequeños spoiler de la película y la serie Sigma 6.  
**¤ Notas:** Uso la info de Sgt. Stone tanto la poca dada en la película así como la ofrecida en G. I. Joe Sigma 6. Y, adoro a ambos personajes (me encantó que Fraser lo interpretara *-*). Para el DTM de Crack&Roll.

* * *

La primera vez que Stone conoció a Snake Eyes lo catalogó como una persona desesperante, por lo mucho que se le dificultaba el poder comunicarse con el mismo. Lo evitaba todo lo que podía, sin ser grosero, puesto que no tenía ningún interés en conocerlo más haya del límite profesional.

Luego de su accidente y de haber obtenido su nuevo brazo, el General Hawk lo puso como instructor en jefe de los G. I. Joe en lo referente a tácticas de combate, puntería, técnicas de supervivencia, entre otras habilidades de comandos. Stone no se lo tomó a mal, pues disfrutaba derrotar y dejar en ridículo a sus _alumnos_, sobre todo cuando se trataba de novatos. Y, además, eso le aseguraba que no vería a menudo a Snake Eyes, puesto que ambos se movían por zonas muy diferentes.

Pero al parecer no podía alejarse de él por mucho tiempo. Meses después de haberse instalado en su nueva área, el General Hawk le presentó al que sería su mano derecha en los entrenamientos. Stone no pudo más que reírse del _destino_ al ver entrar a la habitación a Snake Eyes. Por supuesto que no explicó a ninguno de los dos el porque se había reído y sólo saludo a su nuevo compañero antes de retirarse. Hawk se disculpó diciendo algo que sonó como _"Británicos"_, pero Snake Eyes no le dio importancia, sólo se quedó observando por donde había desaparecido el Teniente.

Y así comenzaron su rutina, Snake dedicándose a los entrenamientos de combate cuando no tenía alguna misión y Stone de todos lo demás. Habían llegado a ese acuerdo sin necesidad de discusión. Una vez al mes, para el deleite de la mayoría de los integrantes del equipo, ambos se enfrentaban, resultando ese uno de los mejores combates que podían presentarse dentro de la base. Nunca hubo ganadores, pues ambos habían acordado detenerse después de determinado tiempo, para molestia de los espectadores.

Con los meses, Stone tuvo que aceptar que se había equivocado, rotundamente, con la primera impresión que tuvo de Snake Eyes. En verdad no hablaba, ni una palabra, pero no las necesitaban para comunicarse el uno con el otro. Stone aprendió a leerlo, a interpretar cada gesto de su cuerpo, a pesar de que no podía ver su rostro. Y Snake Eye aprendió a leerlo como un libro abierto, conociéndolo mejor que cualquier persona.

Pero el momento cumbre de esa _amistad_ fue después de una misión contra aquel grupo que tantos problemas les estaba comenzando a dar y que se hacía llamar _Cobra Command_. Snake Eyes había regresado alterado, pero nadie sabía la razón de lo mismo. Stone, en la privacidad de su habitación, le interrogó sobre lo mismo, pero Snake no pareció escucharlo, sumido en una espiral de emociones que nunca había visto en él, llegando incluso a herirse a si mismo.

Stone lo detuvo. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo plantó contra la pared, exigiéndole una explicación. Pero Snake Eyes no alzó el rostro y aquello frustró al Teniente, quien, en una acción inesperada, le quitó la máscara. Snake reaccionó, pero fue demasiado tarde. Stone se había imaginado muchas veces el tipo de rostro (el tipo de ojos) que existían tras aquella máscara negra, pero nunca se esperó encontrarse con una mirada (de un azul profundo) que mostrara tanta desesperación.

Lo que siguió a eso ninguno de los dos pudo explicarlo, o más bien no quisieron razonarlo. Hubo un forcejeó, en un intento en vano de Snake por cubrir su rostro, pero Stone no lo dejó. No iba a permitir que, después de haber visto aquellos ojos, estos siguieran con esa expresión tan dolorosa. Sostuvo su rostro, Snake apretando con fuerza su ropa bajo sus puños. El Teniente besó su frente, sus parpados, hasta llegar a sus labios. Necesidad, era lo único que existía en aquel acto. Necesidad de no saberse solo, necesidad de descubrir que era aquello que estrujaba sus pechos, necesitad de sentir al otro más cerca. Necesidad de creer que aquello no era incorrecto. Pero, sobre todo, la necesidad de poder expresar todo el dolor y sufrimiento que sentían sin decir una sola palabra.

Nadie llegó a enterarse lo que pasó esa noche entre ambos soldados y por mucho tiempo ellos dos quisieron negar que había pasado algo semejante. Pero era imposible dar marcha atrás, sobre todo cuando Storm Shadow aparecía en cada misión para perturbar a su _hermano_. Aquellos encuentros se volvieron un estilo de escape de la realidad para ambos. Uno con el cuerpo roto, el otro con el alma destrozada. Una combinación letal, pues solían hacerse más daño que lo que se curaban. Pero eso no les importaba, porque sabían lo dañado que estaba el otro y aún así permanecían juntos.

Pero Stone estaba consiente de que llegaría el día en que no podrían soportarlo, en que ambos estarían al límite y sólo se destruirían mutuamente. Y, aún así, se negaba a dejar sólo a esa serpiente de ojos azules que le había hipnotizado.

* * *

_¿Review? :3_


End file.
